What about love?
by biggest-NARUTO-fan
Summary: the end of a long journey, but is it also the end for things between inuyasha and kagome?
1. wondering love

What about love?

Wondering love

Inuyasha and Miroku are in deep conversation of what will they do now since the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead and here comes Shippo. "Inuyasha what will you do now that Kagome is going home with the jewel shard. Will you tell here you love her or will you just let her leave?" said Miroku "Ya Inuyasha will you tell Kagome or what." Asked Shippo. 'I don't know what to do." Said Inuyasha 'You should just tell her flat out like I did with Sango and look at us now we've promised our selves to each other." Said Miroku. Inuyasha replied, "Ya I guess."

Meanwhile Sango and Kagome are relaxing in a hot spring near by. "Hey Kagome." said Sango "What is it Sango." Asked Kagome "Are you really going to leave us all? Even Inuyasha." Asked Sango "I can't stay here not with the shekon jewel." Said Kagome "Still what about Inuyasha?"Asked Sango "I want to stay but i dont know if he loves me." Said Kagome "I think you should just tell him." Said Sango "Forget about it lets just head back to camp." Said Kagome. Kagome thinks to herself: I should just tell him but what if the answer isn't what I want to hear. HMMM. Ill just think about it later.

"Stop** bugging me!!!!** I know I should tell her but she probably doesn't love me." Said Inuyasha "That's stupid Inuyasha of course she loves you." Said Miroku. "How would you know that"? Asked inuyasha "Lets just say that I trust my feelings." Said Miroku "Whatever I'm leaving." Said Inuyasha "Where are you going"? Asked Miroku "Know where I just need to think." Replied Inuyasha "Just think about what I said Inuyasha you may not have another chance to tell her." said Miroku So Inuyasha jumped through the trees thinking of what he should do. Inuyasha thinks to himself: I want to tell her but why would she like a half demon like me?

"Were back" said Sango. "Where's Inuyasha" asked Kagome. "He took off to clear his head." Said Miroku "I see Shippo already went to sleep, I guess we should do the same." Said Kagome.


	2. found love

I dont own any of the characters in this story so please i dont want any trouble:P

What about love?

After a while of jumping Inuyasha finally came to a stop wher there was a large clearing of flowers. He jumps down from the trees into the beautiful medow. " Wow this place is beautiful, i bet Kagome would love it.... i cant let her go i love her to much." Inuyasha finds a spot to sit down and stares at the moon, thinking of nothing but how he wishes Kagome was by his side.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku have fallen asleep, Kagome on the other hand couldn't sleep so she took a walk. As she was walking she began to go into deep thought. "What am I gonna do? I can't keep the jewel here or more demons will keep coming after it, but I don't wanna leave all my friends sango, miroku, shippo, kaede and inuyasha. Inuyasha.... I don't wanna leave you I love you so much but do you love Kikyo or me? Wow the moon looks so beautiful tonight." Then Kagome sees a beautiful field of flowers. "Wow this is so beautiful along with the moon its so wonderful!" Kagome wonders around the field a bit then she sees inuyasha starring up at the moon. " Hey inuyasha." "Oh hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" "Oh nothing I was just out for a walk and then I saw this field then I saw you so I came over so here I am."

"Oh so are you really gonna leave?" " Um well it really cant be kept here or a lot of demons will be after it all the time... besides there really isnt any reason for me to be here anymore since we have the complete jewel and no Naraku." " Yeah but what about all your friends here are you just gonna leave us, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and me... are you gonna just leave me forever." Kagome kneeled in front of inuyasha. " What do you mean inuyasha?" Kagome stared at him with a curious look. " I mean.... Well... what I mean is.... Um...." "What is it inuyasha?" "I don't want you to leave Kagome. i. I.. I need to tell you something Kagome." "Yes?" inuyasha looks Kagome in the eyes. "Kagome i.. i.. I love you, I always have ever since I met you and I don't want to lose you forever." inuyasha just look down starring at the ground just waiting for Kagome to reject him. "Inuyasha..." he looked up at Kagome. " Oh inuyasha... i.. I love you too!!" Kagome threw her arms around inuyashas neck. " You love me? You really love me?" "Yes inuyasha I love you with all of my heart." Kagome and Inuyasha just stayed there in eachothers embrace for what seemed like an eternity.

Inuyasha broke up their hug Kagome just sat there looking at inuyasha. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome. "Well just... I don't know what to do. I mean your leaving to go back to your time soon and well ill never see you again.." Kagome looked at inuyasha with saddened eyes. "Oh inuyasha don't be sad, I promise I won't ever leave you alone." " Really Kagome?" inuyashas face lit up again and Kagome looked at him with loving eyes. " Yes inuyasha I promise." Kagome started leaning in towards inuyasha and inuyasha meet Kagome half way for a kiss. "Wow I'm kissing inuyasha!! I can't believe it, its so wonderful it's like a dream come true." "Kagome... " It seemed like time had stood still as they kissed passionately. Then they had to break it up so they could actually breathe. Kagome sat down in inuyashas lap as he embraced her in his strong arms, both of them just starring up at the moon and stars wondering what the future had in store for them. They then laid down to fall asleep in eachothers arms dreaming of eachother and their new perfect lives.


End file.
